List of Death Note episodes
The Japanese animation television series Death Note, is based on the manga series written by Tsugumi Ohba and illustrated by Takeshi Obata. The series primarily centers around high school student Light Yagami, who decides to rid the world of evil with the help of a supernatural notebook titled Death Note that causes the death of anyone whose name is written in it. The book was property of the God of Death, or Shinigami, named Ryuk, who became bored with in the Shinigami world. Death Note aired in Japan on the Nippon Television network every Tuesday at 24:56 The first episode aired on October 3, 2006, and the last episode aired on June 26, 2007. A special two-hour "Director's Cut" compilation episode, entitled "Death Note:R (Rewrite)", was aired on August 31, 2007. The series is licensed by North American distributor VIZ Media. Significantly, episodes of the series were officially available for download soon after they aired in Japan; according to VIZ, this is "the first time a well known Japanese anime property was made legally available to domestic audiences for download to own while the title still aired on Japanese television". VIZ Media began releasing these episodes via Direct2Drive on May 10, 2007. On October 21, 2007, Death Note premiered on Cartoon Network's Adult Swim.Death Note Confirmed to Air on Adult Swim October 20 - Anime News Network The first episode had a "TV-14-V" rating, while the second was given a TV-14-LV rating. Most episodes have a TV-14 rating, except for the first 5, episode 12, episode 15, episode 17, which was TV-14-DV, episode 21, which was TV-14-DLV, episode 23, and episode 25. Episode 37 was given a TV-MA rating. Death Note episodes are also added to Adult Swim's streaming video service, Adult Swim Video, Fridays before airing on television. On October 26, 2007, it premiered on YTV's Bionix block. On November 9, 2008, Death Note began airing weekly, at 3:30 a.m. Eastern Standard Time, starting with episode 1, "Rebirth" on the Cartoon Network's Adult Swim. On October 2007, Hong Kong began airing the Cantonese version of Death Note at 12:00 am Saturday nights on TVB. On April 14, 2008, Death Note premiered in Australia, where it aired on ABC 2 on Mondays at 9:30 pm. In the first 19 episodes, the opening theme is "The World" by Nightmare, and the closing theme is , also by Nightmare. "Alumina" also appears as the closing theme in the TV special "Death Note:R From Vision of God," and as an insert in episodes 12 and 19. In episodes 20-37, the opening theme is "What's Up, People?!" by Maximum the Hormone. In episodes 20-36, the closing theme is , also by Maximum the Hormone, while the closing theme for the final episode (episode 37) is "Coda ~ Death Note" by Yoshihisa Hirano. "Zetsubō Billy" also appears as an insert song in the "Director's Cut Complete Conclusion Rewrite: The Visualizing God". "Misa no Uta" by Aya Hirano can be heard as an insert during episode 25. The English dub is performed by Misa's English dub actress, Shannon Chan-Kent. __TOC__ Episode list |} Director's Cut specials References * mf=yes|Episodes Death Note bn:ডেথ নোটের পর্বসমূহের তালিকা ca:Llista d'episodis de Death Note cs:Seznam epizod seriálu Death Note es:Anexo:Episodios de Death Note fr:Liste des épisodes de Death Note it:Episodi di Death Note hu:A Death Note epizódjainak listája pt:Anexo:Lista de episódios de Death Note ru:Список серий аниме «Тетрадь смерти»